AK12
}} The AK-12 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked by default. History The Kalashnikov AK-12 (formerly АK-200) is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK[[:Category:Kalashnikov Family| (A'vtomat '''K'alshnikova) series]] of Assault Rifles and was proposed for a possible general issue to the Russian Army. It was presented to the then Prime Minister of Russia, Vladimir Putin in May 2010 as the AK-200. As of December 2014, the Russian military has adopted both the AK-12 and the AEK-971 for evaluation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12 AK-12 Intro The 7.62×39mm version of the AK-12 is named AK-15, which was for a time available to use in the Community Testing Environment (CTE). '''In-Game ''General Information The AK-12 is the first Assault Rifle given to players. The recoil of this rifle is low and has a respectably fast reload time compared to other Assault Rifles. The AK-12 offers 3 fire modes: full-automatic, semi-automatic, and a 3-round burst mode. The 3-round burst mode is a generally good mode to use in Close Quarters Combat (CQC), as it sports a faster Rate of Fire (RoF) than when it is set on full-automatic. A problem with the burst mode is that it becomes less accurate at long range, though it can still hold up at mid-range. The automatic fire mode, while nothing spectacular compared to other Assault Rifles, is fairly accurate, especially if attachments are added. Usage & Tactics The full-auto mode is well oriented for medium range combat, especially if the player has chosen attachments that lower recoil. It should be used to kill targets that are outside the range of the AK-12's burst mode, by using tactics like tap-firing to get more accurate shots. The burst mode can be very deadly as it fires at a very fast 1000 RPM. When used properly, a player using the AK-12's burst mode can dispatch enemies with relative ease both in CQC and at longer ranges because of the brisk RoF and low recoil. Conclusion Overall, the AK-12 is a very balanced Assault Rifle. It is great for dispatching targets quickly in CQC with its fast burst mode and harassing targets at mid range and beyond with the automatic firing mode. The low recoil and moderate RoF in full-auto makes it a good weapon for new players to get accustomed to using the weapons of the assault rifle class and also a good gateway weapon to introduce players to other burst-fire weapons, such as the M16A4 and AN-94. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Good handling and low recoil. * Three fire modes: Full-auto, 3-round Burst and Semi. * Minimum TTK can be amplified with Burst. * Unlocked by default. * Common ammunition type * Incredibly versatile. * Clean Iron Sights. * User-friendly generic play style. Cons: * Overall damage drop-off is faster compared to most other Assault Rifles. Trivia * The AK-12's model in-game is based off the AK-200 prototype, produced between 2012 and 2014. ** This is because the in-game model was built before the AK-12 got updated in 2015 and again in 2016. ** The AK-12 features the AK-200's 3-round burst. However, its automatic RoF is that of the final AK-12 model, the AK-400. * The AK-12 in real life has a modular system due to it being able to change the barrel length to fire different calibers. * The AK-12 in-game is depicted to be longer than the M16A3/A4 in-game. However, the total length of the AK-12 in real life is shorter than the M16A3/A4. (AK-12: 945mm (94.5 cm) vs. M16A4: 1000mm (100 cm). ** This also applies to the other AK guns. * The AK-12 is considered an ambidextrous weapon, due to the bolt opening on both sides of the rifle. The 'hook' on the bolt can also be swapped to either side, the shells ejecting opposite to said hook's placement. * Unlike the other AK's which unlock rank is the same as their code (The unlock rank of the AK-47 is 47, AK-74 is 74), the AK-12 is unlocked by default, as it was expected to be 12. * The AK-12's reload animation was redone in the December 8, 2016 update and got a new color scheme. * In 10.9.2017 New variants of AK12s were teased with one variant called AK12 BR's firing tests ** The AK-12 BR was the first variant released while the AKU-12, AK-12C, and RPK-12 were all released on the Halloween Update (3.1.0) * The 7.62x39mm 2015 variant of the AK-12 is the AK-15. * The AK-12 was the first weapon in-game to have the Flashlight attachment. * Russia launched a massive production for the AK-12 in 2018. * Before v2.0.0, the AK-12 was unlocked at Rank 5 and it's fire rate used to be 650 rounds per minute. ** It's now the default Assault Rifle and has a fire rate of 700 rounds per minute. 'References' Assault Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Starter Weapons